Insanity!
by Yui Nekotana
Summary: Mizuki Sai enrolls in the DWMA and meets Soul Eater after throwing this random guy off the building. He shows her around, meets her crazy meister, and shares a few laughs. But during mission where Soul and Maka go to Italy, Mizuki and her meister go to Italy with Spirit/Stein after eavesdropping on their conversation  a.k.a. demanding them to take them along  about the demon sword.
1. Finding My Partner

_____**Insanity!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding My Partner <strong>__**Chapter 1**_

I was sitting on the middle skull on top of the school. Looking down, there were hundreds of people. None of which looked like they were worth any effort at all to try and pair up with. Besides, I made a promise a few years back, and I'm going to keep it till the end of the day. How could she not be here? I'm going to kill her when I see her. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a turquoise haired buffoon, who makes a lot of noise.

Plugging in my headphone, I tuned out the sound of his annoying voice. But I still kept on the lookout for her. Even after the first song ended, the blabbering moron was still yelling. If I have class with this baka*, I am going to die a little more inside.

Waiting up here was boring, having nothing to do. Well, I didn't have anything to do until this guy appeared in front of me. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing in my spot?

" Shalom." I said waving, I'm so pissed, but kind of curious.

" Hi I'm Kazuo." he said taking a seat beside of me. Now he was pushing it.

" Mizuki, thanks for the intro but I'm busy so go away now." I said almost putting my big headphones over my ears.

" Well I'm a meister, what kind of weapon are you?" asked Kazuo pointing at the tag on my tank top.

" I'm a Neko-te* now go away." I said bluntly while at the same time telling him to scram.

" Well, that's interesting. Hey how about we pair up?" said Kazuo.

Oh dear god, this guy was dense. I face palmed and got up, dragging him by the forearm.

" No, now leave me alone before I decide to kill you!" I said throwing him onto the tip of the red spike ahead.

" Okay nice meeting you," he said, turning around before jumping off, " See you around Mizuki."

He's gone! Yay! Good riddance! Sayonara! Peace, you annoying little pain in the ass! If he even tries to start a conversation with me I'll throw him into something, or at least someone.

Now that I'm done with that rat bastard I'm going back to my spot, I thought happily to myself. Just then reality hit me in the face, she's still not here and it's almost lunch. I'm going to go be social for a bit, find some friends, doing whatever. But I decided against that and kept my post. Being social is not required so why should I even bother. So, alternatively I blasted my music in my ears until I felt a tap on my shoulder. If it's that Kazuo guy again, I swear I'll throw him farther and hope he gets a concussion. But this time it wasn't him, some other guy was leaning on the wall next to where I sat. He had crimson red eyes and white hair, and with the awesomest headband jacket combo I had ever seen! (Guess who? XD)

" You know it's not cool to throw people when they're trying to be friendly." he said at matter of factly.

" And what makes you think that I like friendly" I said raising an eyebrow at him out of curiosity.

" Well you could have been nice."

" Sorry, didn't wanna."

" Well you're being nice to me right now."

" So, I think your cool. What's your point?"

" I know I'm cool. But why are you being nice to me?"

" Don't know, don't care." I said putting away my headphones. This guy is really fun to talk to. But I'm not telling him that.

" Oh, so that's how it is." he said nudging me with his foot.

" Yep, got a problem?"

" No," he said holding out his hand, " I'm Soul Eater, the coolest guy around."

I took his hand and chuckled at his intro, and said, " I'm Mizuki Sai, lunatic extraordinaire. Nice to meet 'cha."

Standing up as we shook hands, we started laughing at each other and how ridiculous we were. Then we talked about that weird kid from earlier, who I was just told was named Black Star, who I still think is a blue-haired annoying baboon. Soul even told me he actually found a partner, and she puts up with him. That just amazed me. Ha!

" So do you have a partner Soul?" I asked.

" Yeah," he said smiling, " Her name is Maka. Do you have one yet?"

" Depends." I said checking to see if she's here yet.

" What?" he asked looking very confused at my answer.

" I'm waiting for my meister, but it seems she has apparently gotten herself lost. Again. I don't even know if she's going to even bother to show up." I said shaking my head at the thought of her being lost in the desert or playing in the sand or, even better, talking to a random animal for no apparent reason. Sometimes I think she's completely hopeless.

" Oh." said Soul.

" It's almost lunch. Come on show me to where the food is." I demanded sounding excited.

" Fine, come on," he said as he started walking towards the edge of the skull, " How about I just give you a full tour afterwards."

" Sweet!" I cheered jumping onto the ground.

" This way." he said waving me inside the building.

" I'm coming, don't rush me!" I said walking in and hearing the door shut behind me.

On our way there Soul told me about the Death Room and all the rules. Which I didn't care that much about. We approached a big door and he opened it for me to step in when immediately…

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 1!<strong>_


	2. Ayaka Arrives!

_**Insanity!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayaka Arrives! <strong>__**Chapter 2**_

My ears were greeted with a blast of noise, people all talking at once at each individual table. Not mention it was huge! Holy shit! I was amazed at the sight of the one room. But sadly I couldnt enjoy it like the rest of them, I had no money for lunch. Looking around we found a table and he explained to me the rules and such. Until he saw the empty space in front of me.

" Where's your lunch?" he asked pointing at the spot.

" No money, no food." I said sadly putting my head down on the table. A few seconds later I felt something land on my head. Reaching up it felt like something wrapped in plastic.

" What the?" I said sitting up letting it fall into my lap. It was a sandwich, but where did it come from?

" It's something called a sandwich. You're supposed to eat it." said Soul sacastically.

" A sandwich? Oh a sammich, alright! Did you?" I asked Soul pointing at the sammich in question. He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

" I didn't think it would be cool to let a girl starve." he said fondly pointing at himself, propping his feet on the table.

" Thanks Soul!" I said tearing open the sammich and taking a large bite of it. He was right, this is gonna kill me inside to admit, despite his stupidity he was pretty cool.

A girl in a plaid skirt walked in and immediately sat down directly on the other side of Soul. She waved at me and asked Soul who I was.

" This is Mizuki, Mizuki this is my meister Maka." Soul said motioning his hand from me to the girl, Maka.

" Hi," said Maka," Have you got a partner Mizuki?"

" Sort of," I answered after taking another bite from the sammich, " I'm not sure if she's gonna show up or not. She seems to get lost pretty often."

" Oh," said Maka sadly," So what if she doesn't?"

" Way to keep her hopes up Maka." said Soul sacastically. I smiled at him and said she'd probably just be late when I heard a very loud noise from the door.

" Hello people the amazing Black Star is here!" Oh no! not this moron again!

He walked directly over to the table and started to talk about himself more. While I sat there wanting to smack himin the side of the head and tell him to shut the hell up. It took him about 5 minutes of yapping to realise I was sitting there.

" Hey Maka, Soul, who's is she?" asked Black Star putting his hand on my head.

" Black Star I think you should.." started the girl wo I hadn't noticed had come in with him. But Black Star interuppted her," Tsubaki do you know who this is?" So that's her name!

" Um, no. But maybe you should move your hand." Tsubaki suggested.

" Why should I do that?" asked Black Star," Ahh!" he screamed when he saw long blades in front of this face. And after figuring out they were coming from my hand, he freaked out even more.

" Get your hand off of my head now!" I said irritated.

" Okay, I got it!" he stuttered moving his hand away quickly and backing away slowly. Tsubaki just stood next to him quietly.

" Cool, " said Soul," Can you do that with both hands?"

" Sure." I smirked transforming my other hand as well.

" Nice." he said holding out his hand out to give me a high-five. I couldn't leave him hanging so I slapped it, but I made sure to put my hands back to normal first.

" Mizuki I missed you so much!" I heard an excited, yet familiar scream. Oh, great she's here, I thought hopping up from my chair. Just as the doors were kicked open a girl with shoulder length black hair with straight bangs was visible, her eyes were two different colors. One was a souless black while the other was brown. She spotted me and dashed to where I was standing, tackling me to the ground with her arms wrapped around me.

" Woah! Hold on!" yelled the obviously surprised Soul.

" Sorry," I barely said because she was squeezing me tight, " She's my meister, who's late!"

" I'm sorry Mizuki! I got lost on the way here and then I stopped and made a new friend," she said squeezing me tighter then looking up at the group of staring people, " I'm Ayaka by the way"

" Great now that everyone knows who you are cna you get off of me now?" I asked.

" No, I missed you too much." Ayaka said now sliding her arms around my neck choking me.

" Your crushing me!" I said feeling the blood rushing out of my head. Lucky me! She got off saying she was sorry and whatnot that I didn't care about.

" Hi I'm Soul. The coolest guy in the academy." said Soul to Ayaka shaking her hand.

" I'm Ayaka Tsuhara. The weirdest person in the academy." she replied shaking his hand too then letting them drop the the others side.

" Well I know someone here who could giv you a run for your money." said Soul pointing towards Black Star who was stuffing his face.

We all laughed at his confusion when he looked at us. I sat back in my chair and Ayaka followed sitting on the other side of me. She asked me if I wanted anything to eat holding up her wallet. I nodded yes and looked over at Soul talking to Maka about a recent mission. Turning to Tsubaki I saw her now sitting quietly.

" Hey Tsubaki?" I said to get her attention. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side.

" Yeah what is it Mizuki?" she asked.

" I think you've got it worse than I do." I said smiling, it took her a minute to compreend but she smiled back at me.

" Oh, I don't mind it's kind of fun." she said.

" Seems like it. I completely get it." I laughed seeing Ayaka coming back.

It was nice seeing her again, now that I think about it, I hadn't seen her in three months. Hearing the bell ring, we stuffed what wasn't eaten and what was just bought in her huge bag. We could probably fit a rhino if we wanted in there! Thororeticaly of course. We headed out of the cafeteria to Class Cresent Moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2!<strong>_


	3. Black Paper Moon

**_Insanity!_**

**_Chapter 3: Black Paper Moon_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! If I did I would be the happiest person in the whole world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>" So Mizuki how'd you get to be so cute while I was gone? " asked Ayaka opening her one black eye up at me.<p>

Falling out of my chair, I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Sure I've gotten taller, my chestnut hair had grown out to my mid back, and I had my bangs swooped to the right instead of the left. Nothing else about me changed though. So I was completely lost when she stated this.

" Ha! What you thought I didn't notice? " she said sitting up in her chair looking down at me now with both eyes.

" I THINK you need to stop calling me cute out of the blue like that. " I said annoyed as I got back into my chair.

" But it's true, " she said pointing at me, " not just true, it's a complete and utter fact about you. "

Thumping her on the head, I grabbed my headphones off my neck and put them over my ears. She can be so annoying sometimes, especially when she calls me cute. Eventually she has to stop, but eventually is a big word for her so it's gonna take a while. Feeling a tug on my shirt, I looked over at Ayaka again to see her pouting at me. Oh great, this again, every time I put my headphones on she magically feels lonely. She can be such a baka sometimes.

" Yes? " I asked her taking off my headphones.

" It's almost time to go home. "

" What home? "

Ayaka sat there speechless for one second.. two seconds... three seconds...

" You didn't find us an apartment! What are we gonna do now?! " she panicked.

" Live on the street ." I smirked.

" Don't even joke about that! " she said calming down slightly, " Just because you grew up on the street doesn't mean it's right. "

" Ha, alright we'll go to the apartment after dinner... I'm starving. " I frowned at her.

" You're so cruel. " she whined.

" You just noticed? "

" No I figured this out a long time ago. " she pouted, resting her head on the desk.

At least she's quiet, now I can enjoy my music peacefully. Putting my headphones back on, I drowned my ears with music and closed my eyes. After about two minutes of that, my me time was interrupted by Ayaka hugging me around my stomach.

" Ayaka! What the hell do you think you're doing! " I said as I tried to pry her off.

" Hugging my best friend. " she smiled, letting go of me.

She knows I dislike hugs, especially her hugs of death, and that's probably the reason she hugged me in the first place. For only one reason in particular, revenge. A lot of people think she's mentally insane, which I think is true because she can be a little too crazy sometimes. A lot of people find her annoying, which isn't so true she just clingy and a little wild but that's all.

" You're evil -_- . " I sighed putting my headphones around my neck and pried her off so I could leave to pick out a mission

Happily, the bell rang ending our classes for the day. Which means we can go to the board to pick out our job, I know Ayaka hates work but we need the experience. Putting on my big headphones, I blasted my music loudly as I walked out of the room. But before I could get out the door, I was grabbed by my hoodie from behind.

" Where do you think your going? " laughed my attacker.

I smiled when I saw who it was, " Ah if it isn't my buddy Soul Eater Evans. "

" Whatever, Mizuki Lorean Sai ."

Glaring at him, I yanked his hand off my hoodie so I could take it off. It was cold in the classroom, so I wore my hoodie in there, but everywhere else in the school felt hot as hell, just like outside. So usually I wear my torn up at the edges black tank-top with a red cami underneath. But today I wore my black and white striped half top that hangs off my shoulder, Ayaka hates me for buying it but it's so comfy... she just doesn't understand!

" Where did you learn that? "

" A little bird told me. " he said, pointing towards Ayaka.

" Curse. " I yelled entwining my fingers together and placing them on the back of my head.

Soul laughed loudly at me, Spirit had gotten tired of all the profanity he hears in the halls from me so now I have to let him hug me if he's within earshot. Spirit is a cruel, cruel pervert -_-

" So your going to Italy? " I asked as we arrived at the message board.

" Yea all the pasta I can eat. " he grinned.

" Your so lucky, " I said looking over the board thouroughly , " there nothing here even close to that interesting. "

"Well once you get to be as cool as I am now, you'll get something. "

" Says the guy who ate a cat. " I laughed.

I know he was misguided by Lord Death but still... it's pretty pathetic. Once I found a suitable job for our skill, we found our Maka and Ayaka at the library. Maka has a big book and was reading quietly, while Ayaka read a manga in the corner yelling out her favorite lines as she read.

" BAm! CRUNcH! 'no chains can hold me! for I am the most powerful of all ninja' BoOM! " Ayaka yelled.

"Good book? " I asked taking it from her.

" So far yes. " she laughed getting up and taking the book.

" Ha, I can tell. "

" Afternoon Mizuki." said Maka after hitting Soul with her book (Maka CHOP! heheheh)

" 'Sup Maka. " I said chuckling at Soul.

" Not cool... " said Soul gripping his head.

After laughing at Soul some more, we all went and hung out a their place for dinner. I met their cat Blaire, and regretting going over there afterwards for obvious reasons. That cat majorly creeped me out, not to mention violated my personal space! But I was happy we got to hang out before Soul and Maka left tomorrow for Italy.

Walking to our apartment, I looked up to the sky and thought about how comfortable I felt here. This feeling, I never has before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)<br>**_

_**Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait for this chapter but I've been super busy and am still busy but i'll try to catch up with the story. New chapters every Sunday! **_


	4. Eavesdropping

**_Insanity!_**

**_Chapter 4: Eavesdropping _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! If I did I would be the happiest person in the whole world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning on my comfy red couch, unusually refreshed... until I saw Ayaka had fallen asleep on me -_- Throwing her off waking her lazy ass up, I went and got ready for school. Today felt different so I wore my hair with curls at the end. Most of my stuff was in the dryer so I put on the last things I had in my closet, which means a black skirt that went to my mid-thigh and a black and red striped tank top.

" Do I still have my socks?" I asked myself looking through my drawer.

Finding the socks, I sighed with relief, my red and black striped socks that went to just above my knee had saved my life! If I hadn't found them my extremely pale legs would have to be exposed all day. Frowning at the thought, I put on my black leather belted boots and walked out making sure to grab my matching long fingerless gloves.

Ayaka wore her crazy gothic stuff, that I still don't get why she bought in the first place, to school.

" Really goth today? " I asked her looking at the outfit up and down.

" Really emo everyday? " she said looking at me the same way.

" Touche. " I said walking into the classroom to find that our teacher Prof. Stein, wasn't there.

" Weird... " said Ayaka.

" Well no teacher means no class so... I'm skipping before Deathsythe shows his pervy face. " I said walking away from the room.

" Deathsythe... yep I'm out too. " Ayaka said following me.

We walked around the school abit until lunch. Looking in doors, scaring people, going to the nurses office because my clumsiness, and lastly we went to the Death Room. While opening the door, we stumbled upon a meeting. Ayaka thought we should leave, but I said that we should listen in for fun reasons of course.

" Do you want me to go there? " asked Stein.

" Yes that would be helpful, it seems that the demon sword is too strong for them. " said Lord Death nodding his head.

Turning to Ayaka I looked at her questionably, " Do you have any idea what they are talking about? "

She shook her head no and we continued to listen in on their conversation.

" I'll go with you, that's my daughter out there. " Spirit said.

" Just like old times. " grinned Stein.

Without thinking, I ran in asking questions with a paniced look on my face. Ayaka walked up beside of me looking only slightly worried, that woke me up (senses wise) and I calmed down.

" What exactly did you two hear?" aske Lord Death.

" Maka and Soul are fighting something called "the demon sword" and are losing." I said.

" I would've thought Deathsythe would be teaching our class. " said Ayaka.

" I know right, " I said then shook my head, " nevermind that Ayaka keep focused. "

" Ok. "

" I think they heard everything. " Stein said as he twisted his screw.

" This doesn't concern them, we have to go. " Spirit stated.

" Um, excuse me but I think us running in here proves we're concerned, not to mention we're going with you. " I said smirking.

" I think you two should just stay here, it's too dangerous for you. " Spirit said frowning.

Stein had this weird look on his face, he kept staring at us like we interested him. He stopped spinning his screw and looked at Lord Death.

" I think we should let them go. " he said.

" Alright, their your responsibility have a good trip. " said Lord Death waving.

So now, we're on our way to Italy! Blackstar is gonna be pissed that we got to go and we all have to hear him rant about him being the biggest star still ...-_- yuck. Stein questioned me the entire time on the way there, about my family and it's history.

" You seem very odd. " he said still staring at me.

" Uh-huh." I said trying to take a nap.

" Where is you're family from. "

" I don't know, all I know is I was born in Okinawa. "

Stein smirked, " That's where I've heard alot of witches have gone dormant. "

" Good to know, I'll try hunting there when I collect my witch's soul and become a deathsythe. " I said yawning.

He frowned at me, but remained looking at me suspiciously.

" What's his problem? " asked Ayaka as we were running towards Soul and Maka's destination later on.

" I don't know but it's really creepy. " I said tranforming into my weapon form as we approached the doors.

Letting Stein and Spirit go in first, we stood back for a second to survey the scene. There was a boy with pink hair weilding a sword and babbling about not knowing how to deal with Stein and whatnot. Then, Soul and Maka were nearest to the door, I gasped when I realised Soul's injury. Stein handled the pink-haired person with the help of Spirit, so I didn't feel like we were of need in that field. I decided to transform back into my human form and help Soul. Ayaka kept watch as I did so in case the fight got to intense and we needed to but in.

Opening up Soul's jacket, I saw a clean slash across his chest.

" Peachy. " I said taking out my claws.

" What are you doing?! " panicked Maka who was held back by Ayaka's arm.

" Just watch. " she said before turning back to the fight.

A blue light glowed on the edge of my blades, moving them carefully on the wound, it closed up and the blood around it evaporated. Maka sat there with a mix of disbelief and relief on her face.

" He'll be fine. " I smiled, knowing it was only a temporary fix in my mind.

The fight traveled outside of the church soon after, Stein was having some difficulty with the pink-haired guy until something weird happened. It looked like something was trying to force itself out of the boy in many directions.

" What is that? " asked Maka.

" Soul Rejection. " said Stein frowning.

Ayaka stared at the boy curiously but kept on guard in case there were more enemies nearby. Then it hit me... a mild pain shot through my body. Looking up into the sky, I saw what was causing my pain and a single word left my mouth.

"... Witch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)<br>**_

_**So now we go into the plot... that I intended to write in the first place. Lol wow I just realised how different my prewite, rough draft, and final are. There are so many differences in writing styles idk how it gets to this. Oh well!**_

_**New chapters every Sunday (night)! **_


	5. A Cheshire's Grin

**_Insanity!_**

**_Chapter 5: A Cheshire's Grin_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! If I did I would be the happiest person in the world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE

* * *

><p>We all stood there in silence staring at the figure floating in the sky. My body shook both of fear and of anger, but my feet wouldn't let me move.<p>

" That's a witch... " Maka muttered, looking even more scared than I was.

Stein stayed very much on guard until both the boy and witch disappeared from sight. Then, as soon as I looked back at them, Spirit was beside of me looking at me curiously while Stein picked up Soul.

We walked in silence the entire time it took us to get to the academy, and by the look on Stein's face I figured I was gonna be answering a lot more questions than were asked on the way to Italy. Oh, joy -_-

After seeing Soul was okay, Ayaka and I were kindly escorted to the Death Room to have a discussion of what happened in Italy, 99% my fault 1% fate I guessed would be the jist of it.

" Oh welcome back, hiya what's up? how are ya? " Lord Death said cheerfully.

" Soul Eater was injured in his current mission by the demon sword, he's fine. However, these two, " said Stein, " might need to tell us a few things. "

Looking around, we tried to play the innocent card like we didn't know what they were talking about.

" Explain what we did nothing wrong. " we said in unison, smiling like Cheshire on the inside.

Spirit glared at us annoyed, " I saw you with my own eyes, you used a power I've never seen before. Almost witch-like. "

I stared at him blankly and turned to Lord Death who turned his head to the side in confusion.

" What do you mean Spirit?, " asked Lord Death.

" I'm saying she's, " Spirit pointed to my face, " a witch!"

" Little harsh don't ya think? " I said looking at Spirit annoyed and resting my hands behind my head.

" I thought I already explained her situation to you Spirit, I already know she part witch. " Lord Death said, making Ayaka snicker at Spirit's dumbfounded face.

" But then why was she allowed to enter the academy? " Spirit blabbered.

" Reasons clearly shown. Honestly do you ever listen? " Lord Death questioned, a sweat drop dropping down the side of his face.

" So what is this situation? " asked Stein looking at me like her looked at our experiment yesterday, sending chills up and down my spine.

" She's a weapon born a witch, she joined this academy just like any other student."

" How do you know she won't attack the academy? Or that she's not working as a spy? " said Spirit angrily.

" Damn... he's annoying " I mumbled under my breath. Ayaka nodded in agreement.

" I trust her, she hasn't done anything except excel at her academics and do good for this academy. I don't see why she should be expelled now. " Lord Death stated nodding at me.

Giving him a thumbs up, Spirit started questioning Ayaka as well.

" I'm not a witch, just grew up with her don't start on expelling me. " Ayaka shrugged at him.

Spirit eventually, after constant negative votes against us, left the room to go see the nurse about his 'wounded heart' . So we left the Death Room and went to go visit Soul in the infirmary. Knocking on the door, we entered as Maka signaled us in.

" Hey Soul, " I said smiling cheerfully, " you ain't looking so cool dude. "

" Shut up, even now I'm cooler than you. " he chuckled giving me a high-five.

" But not as insane. " I laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)<br>**_

_**I can't seem to get on here as much... somehow keep getting in trouble for no reason or because someone else did something and I am to blame in their words. Oh well, can't be helped. This story is getting interesting and I'm planning the plot as it goes on meaning I have no clue where it's leading too. Good luck figuring it out ^.^**_

_**New chapters every Sunday (night)! **_


	6. Monkeys Will Be Loud

**_Insanity!_**

**_Chapter 6: Monkeys Will Be Loud_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! If I did I would be the happiest person in the world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE

* * *

><p>" Looks like one of our dirty little secrets are out huh? " asked Ayaka as we strolled to our apartment.<p>

" Yeah but they already knew about that. " I smirked.

" What if it get's out to the rest of the school? "

" Then they're gonna have to deal with it, this is the first place we're accepted there is no way that we're leaving now. "

" You mean you've been accepted? " Ayaka asked raising a brow at me.

" Me, yes. But your my partner so you are in the mix too. " I smiled slightly.

" Ok. " Ayaka cheered as we made it to our door.

Walking in, Ayaka immediately flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. The problem with that little action was... she was in my spot.

" Ayaka... " I said.

" Yes, " she smiled, " Ah! "

Ayaka screamed hitting the floor with a soft thud.

" Stay out of my spot. " I smirked sitting down on the couch and propping my feet on Ayaka's back as she tried to get up.

I put on my headphones, trying to blast out the annoying complaints of Ayaka's minor tantrum. My mind wandered as I watched her expressions change and vary.

Maybe it was a bad idea to let out my background, Stein was already suspecting me, but Spirit could've been right. He wasn't though, which was a good thing, sort of. I could be spying on the academy's whereabouts for the other witches, but I picked to follow my father's footsteps, become a deathsythe, something he could never fulfill.

" Are you even listening?! " huffed Ayaka.

" No. " I laughed.

Zoning out for the next lecture, I pondered about Soul some. Mostly, it involved the incident in Italy, but I also wondered if he saw me. That would be a little awkward, hell he might even hate me if he knew. Always saying he's gonna eat a witch's soul and become the coolest deathsythe ever. Either he'd hate me, refuse to be my friend, or think I'm cool. Two of those possibilities aren't very good in my favor, and that's out of 3.

" Why me? " I asked myself, apparently out loud.

" Because you decided not to listen the first time I yelled at you for this. " Ayaka said.

I wasn't asking her but hey, whatever floats her boat. Finally, after I estimate was around 10 minutes, she let it go and proceeded to watch T.V. on the other side of the couch.

" Hey guys!, " I heard an obnoxiously loud voice yell outside out door before it was slammed open.

" Oh joy, it's the green haired monkey -_- ." I sighed as BlackStar started yelling how it was an honor to have him at our place.

Waving at Tsubaki, I listened to BlackStar. Not his voice, but the sound of him knocking over things everywhere. When I looked towards the loud noise, I saw that he was on top of our kitchen table.

" BlackStar get down from their. " worried Tsubaki when she saw my eye start to twitch in agitation.

" Hahaha, there's no way a big star like me can be knocked down by such little stars like you! I shine so bright you should be blinded by my superiority hahaha!- wha? " BlackStar said as I kicked him (literally) off the table.

" You're giving me a headache! Shut your mouth dammit! " I practically roared.

Ayaka stood their calmly watching BlackStar stagger and wobble as he tried to get his balance back. I got down from the table and sat there on the edge.

" My foot just kicked your brightness's ass. " I chuckled.

" BlackStar! Are you alright? " Tsubaki said, concerned.

" A big star like me isn't taken down so easy, I'm fine. " he said, not sounding so "fine" .

He figured out he wasn't welcome at that moment after about 10 more minutes of being kicked in the ass and one good nut-shot.

" Bye Ayaka, " smiled Tsubaki as she carried BlackSar out of our place, " see you tomorrow Mizuki. "

" Same. " I smiled, watching BlackStars pained face being taken away.

" Well that was fun. " said Ayaka as she closed the door.

" Yeah. " I smiled warmly.

I guess having friends isn't so bad, I thought to myslef.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)<br>**_

_**Mwahahahahaha! I'm pumped up for writing this now I've gone berserk! XD Maybe BlackStar and I need to stop hanging out in my mind, it's starting to affect me bigtime! Too much hyperness!**_

**NO QUESTIONS ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	7. Headband Talk

**_Insanity!_**

**_Chapter 7: Headband Talk_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! If I did I would be the happiest person in the world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE

* * *

><p>" Hey Soul. " I said knocking on the door and entering, " Are you decent? "<p>

" Shouldn't you ask that before coming in? " Soul asked, a slight hint of jokery behind it.

" Maybe. " I laughed.

We high-fived and I sat next to him on the bed, talking and laughing like usual. I liked this, but wha was he gonna think of me when he found out. I decided along with Maka, Stein, and Lord Death to tell Soul on my own. I didn't know it would be this hard though.

" Something the matter? " asked Soul.

Aparently I wasn't hiding this fear very well from him.

" Not really. " I said making the room fall to an awkward silence.

" Hey Soul, what do you think of witches? " I asked him trying hard not to show my nervousness.

" I think that their souls are here so we can become deathythes, why do you ask I thought you knew that. " he chuckled.

" No reason. It's just that- " my words stopped in my throat.

I couldn't speak, barely breathe as it is, like I was crying without the tears.

" Soul what's your opinion of me? " I choked out.

" You're a majorly insane person who is one of the coolest people I know. " he said, I think I saw concern in his eyes.

" Will that ever change? "

" Of course not. " he smiled and patted my back, " Why would it? And what's with this talk about witches? You scared? " he laughed.

" No just a thought I guess. " I sighed laying down on the bed.

Looking at Soul's face, he knew I was bullshitting. Grabbing a pillow I hid my face and mumbled the truth into it.

" What was that? " he asked reaching for the pillow.

I said it again a little louder into that pillow, after it was taken away and Soul asked once again.

" What did you say? "

" I'm a witch. " I said quietly, but he obviously heard it.

He looked shocked, but not at all scared of me.

" I'm sorry. " I frowned getting up and going towards the door, when my arm was grabbed from behind.

Soul's face had every bit of shock wiped off of it, no anger or anything.

" Your not leaving the academy are you? " he asked flatly.

I stood there, not able to move from what he just asked me. He wasn't concerned I was a witch, only about if I was staying here.

" No. " I half smiled.

" Good. " he smiled back at me.

" So I'm still cool right? " I laughed.

" A little cooler, but much more insane. " he said letting go of my arm as we laughed.

" Well I do suffer from severe insanity! "

" Since when have you been a witch?"

" Forever, but I like being a weapon more. "

" I can tell. " said Soul placing his headband on my head.

" What's this for?"

" I don't need it anymore. "

" What kind of drugs are they giving you again? " I laughed.

The nurse came in and saw me laughing with Soul.

" Oh your here, didn't expect that. " she said surprised.

Why is she concerned, Soul's my best bud why wouldn't I be here is a better question...

" Hey, did you tell 'em. " asked Ayaka coming in.

" Yea he knows, but.. " I said pointing to Medusa.

" Oh. " Ayaka frowned.

We walked out smiling but when we got home we both were thinking the same thing...

" Trouble "

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)<br>**_

_**Just wanted to thank Jigoku Mori for a favor she did for me. Also wanted to tell you guys we're teaming up for a new story by the name of " Random Absolute! " based in the world of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji . It'll be up soon on our joint account Jigoku Nekotana! It'll be up next week 3 entire chapters all at once! Which is probably how we're gonna keep it, 3 chapters per week!**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter just sorta a filler I promise theres gonna be a long one next week! Or whenever I decide to do it within a week! **_


	8. Awkwardness

_**Insanity!**_

_**Chapter 8: Awkwardness**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Proceed reading!**

* * *

><p>Ayaka and I discussed the nurse and other problems at home yesterday. She seemed worried about it, but I wasn't as concerned so we continued our routine as usual today. The sad part was today, we had to go to class and face the classmates I dreaded having. Moments of happy normal girl has ended with a big halt, so now i'm my kind of normal a.k.a antisocial.<p>

Stepping into the classroom, I saw that Stein was our teacher instead of Spirit. I felt kinda relieved it wasn't the blabby pervert, but also nervous because Stein knew everything and was hoping he wouldn't try to let much out today. I agreed to let the others know of myself starting in this class, but if it gets out of control and me hunted down by psychopaths like a baboon I know, I am going to have to take a mini vacation from this school until it calms down.

Taking my seat next to Ayaka as the bell rang, I caught Stein smirking at us that's when I knew it was coming. So I kept my head up and put my headphones around my neck, I'd have to face this music first before I could with my own.

" Good morning class today we'll be discussing witches. " Stein smirked.

I frowned at him and drummed my fingers on the desk as everyone erupted with questions.

" Like how to hunt them? Spot them? " and my least favorite " Kill them? "

" Spotting them is important. " he said.

I glared at Stein fiercely, like he knew he was torturing me. He's dragging out the inevitable... why?! Because he feels like being cruel doesn't he. I gripped my pencil and snapped it in two at that thought, I'm gonna murder him if he keeps this up.

" Like if there's one right in front of you? Right? Mizuki. " Stein chuckled.

" What about those of us who can see souls? " Maka asked raising her hand.

" It can still be a problem for them as well. "

" It is pretty important, especially if they're planning to kill you. " I gritted my teeth at him angrily.

" Now, now let's calm down, " Stein, " this is only a scenario. "

" Class describe the characteristics of a typical witch. " he smirked.

" Evil! " " Powerful! " " Scary! " " Ruthless! " I heard my classmates call out.

That of course pissed me off and I ended up throwing my notebook at the professor making him fall out of his chair. Ayaka snickered as I sat down glaring at him. I know I wasn't helping with the stereotype, but he was majorly pissing me off I had to throw something at him. Not just because it felt right, I wanted to... specifically at him... for just being him. Placing my headphones on my ears, I drowned out the rest of the class and fell asleep.

It was peaceful until Stein regained conciousness, that's when he got some sense and talked about them all textbooky as I glared at him.

" Would you like to interject on my teachings Miss Sai? " Stein said.

" Hell no. " I said leaning back in my chair.

He smirks and continues his lecture, I took a side glance at Soul and Maka. Soul looked at me with a thumbs up, while Maka looked a little on edge. I nodded at Soul and went to sleep the rest of class until I was woken up by Ayaka and everyone staring at me with betrayal.

" Fuck! What did I do now! " I jumped out of my seat.

" You're a witch. " said Ox.

" And... " I said glaring at the professor.

" Is it true? " asked a girl from the back of the class.

" Half. " Ayaka laughed.

Everyone looked confused minus Soul and Maka. BlackStar however wasn't gonna let me be the center of attention for any reason, so he appeared in my face looking like he wanted to beat me up. I just stuck out my tongue at him and sat there as he ranted.

" I will kill this witch to save the academy! Hahahaha! " BlackStar laughed ending his speech; causing Ayaka, Soul, Maka, and I to flinch.

" You can't do that BlackStar. " Soul said.

" Yea she hasn't done anything wrong. " Tsubaki said transforming back into her human form.

" Tsubaki ninja blade mode! " BlackStar commanded.

" No BlackStar, I won't. " Tsubaki shook her head.

Looking behind her, I caught Stein smirking, making me slightly sick to my stomach.

" Than I'll hit her with BlackStar's big wave! " BlackStar yelled appearing behind me and hitting me in the back sending me out of my chair. It felt as if a lightning bolt had shot through my entire body.

" Mizuki! " Soul and Ayaka yell in unison.

" Interesting. " laughed the professor " you turned on your own classmate, who has done nothing wrong and didn't ask any questions or for any proof. "

That's when I suddenly got very dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 8!<strong>_


	9. A Snake In The Garden!

**_Insanity!_**

**_Chapter 9: A Snake In The Garden!_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!(except my ocs those are mine :3 )_**

**_Proceed reading!_**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was in the nurse's office lying in a bed that smelled waaaaay too clean. Is that is even possible? I dunno but the way these sheets smell, it is. Ugh, I absolutely hate the lighting in here it is far too bright for anyone.<p>

" Mizuki? How are you feeling? " the nurse asked me holding up a clipboard.

She had yellow blonde hair that kinda looked mustardy, she was tall and lean kinda like a snake...Snake...oh my god I know her shes a witch!

" I'm fine Ms. Medusa. " I smiled big at her my eyes not leaving her as she walked to the door opening it for my friends to come in.

Ayaka was the first one in hugging me around my neck excitedly. Soul and Maka stayed by the foot of the bed, while BlackStar waited in the door not even looking at me. Hugging Ayaka back, I locked eyes with Medusa holding the stare as long as I could before faking a smile as I laughed at Ayaka telling her that I felt okay. Getting up out of the bed, my head started to spin before I fell halfway to the ground. Luckily Soul caught me beforehand.

" Easy you didn't take that attack so well, Medusa says that it affected your entire nervous system. " he told me putting me back in the bed.

Great, she did something to me. An attack like that shouldn't have harmed me like this. So what the hell did she do to make me like this...

" She'll be fine in a few days, then Mizuki will be able to come back to school. " Medusa smiled at me, glaring with her eyes.

How am I gonna tell Lord Death that she's here if I don't come to school?! I hate her, more than I already did before she pulled this. She can't keep that soul protect up forever and when she lets up she won't know what hit her. Looking at Maka, I asked her to get BlackStar out of the door so I could talk to him, but he refused to look at me. Tsubaki, thankfully, pushed him in and shut the door making sure he didn't run.

" BlackStar I..." I started being interrupted by him.

" I didn't mean to! "

" I'm sorry for not telling you. " I said firmly making his expression go from hard stone, to confused.

" But... "

" It's fine, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I wont get revenge for you hurting me. " I laughed evily.

BlackStar laughed, " Well, You're gonna have a pretty hard time getting revenge on an assassin as great as I am! Hahaha! "

And hes back...sadly...he's still annoying but at least he isn't grumpy. At least now he'll be out of my hair so I can deal with this witch with a b. At least I'll be safe when I release my soul, Stein and Maka both know I'm here so they won't disturb me. I'll have to get her in the streets so that Ayaka won't follow me.

" So what do you want for dinner Mizu-chii? " asked Ayaka pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Hm? Wha? " I said looking over Medusa.

She's been know as a powerful witch for a while, I even heard she's taken control of another witch and a prisoner. If I'm going to challenge her, I'll have to catch her alone. If I go against all of them at the same time, I'll die for sure.

" Dinner! " Ayaka yelled.

" Sushi! " I yelled back, laughing at her grumpy expression.

" I can't make sushi.. "

" I will then. "

" Tonight? "

" Yes! " I said ruffling her hair.

Sometimes her actions can come off as annoying, but in the end they are supremely entertaining.

" You're not going to be able to move very well Mizuki, you should just let your partner do it. " Medusa smirked.

She enjoyed my pain and suffering.

" I'm well enough to cook. "

I enjoyed pissing her off, which is something that I am very good at at the moment. In the end Medusa let me go home with Ayaka. I was so tired by the time we got home though, I almost passed out so we ended up ordering something instead. We stayed up and watched a scary movie after I napped for a little while. But I didn't sleep that night, I was mentally preparing myself to hunt down Medusa. Luckily her magic didn't last much longer after I had taken my nap.

As soon as Ayaka had fallen asleep, I quietly got up out of my bed and got dressed in my very light but warm clothing so I could sneak out quietly. Opening my window, I checked to make sure no one could see me as I floated onto the next roof beside of out apartment building. Quickly looking around to make sure I was completely alone, I started drawing with my energy symbols into the air. As soon as I finished the last one, I drew a circle around them and a red light flashed around the city. It wasn't very noticeable, but anyone could see it if they looked fast enough.

" Got her! " I said as I disappeared into the night making as much sound as a feather in the wind.

_**End of Chapter 9!**_

* * *

><p>Well it's been a while but I'm back! Can you guess Mizuki's familiar?<p>

Next chapter will be up tomorrow!

_**Chapter 10: Boundaries Written In Blood!**_


End file.
